


La bambola

by pinkbubblesgo



Series: Jukebox Stories [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Inspired by Music, Nameless Characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbubblesgo/pseuds/pinkbubblesgo
Summary: Perdí el borrador final de este cuento por tenerlo demasiado tiempo aquí sin publicar (AO3 debería avisarnos antes de eliminar un borrador). No recuerdo los cambios que hice, así que esto es lo máximo que pude hacer para que esté decente, jaja. Medio que lo odio también, pero ya estaba previsto que sea parte de esta colección así que supongo que nada puedo hacer.
Series: Jukebox Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547435





	La bambola

**Author's Note:**

> Perdí el borrador final de este cuento por tenerlo demasiado tiempo aquí sin publicar (AO3 debería avisarnos antes de eliminar un borrador). No recuerdo los cambios que hice, así que esto es lo máximo que pude hacer para que esté decente, jaja. Medio que lo odio también, pero ya estaba previsto que sea parte de esta colección así que supongo que nada puedo hacer.

La mujer aún está llorando cuando el mozo se acerca y le pide la cuenta. Veinte euros parece mucho por lo poco que ha comido toda la mañana, en realidad, en las dos horas desde que huyó de su departamento; pero a ella le parece el día entero. El tiempo se detiene en un bar como aquel, en el lado oscuro y pobre de Nápoles, donde las personas van a ahogar sus penas en un vaso del trago más fuerte que tenga, por favor.

Él no debió decir eso. En realidad son muchas las cosas que no debió decir ni hacer desde mucho antes, pero en ese entonces ella estaba ciega ante sus encantos. ¿Por qué, entonces, sus palabras fueron lo que desató la crisis?

Sale del bar cogiendo el bolso caro. Afuera hace frío y hay pocos taxis, y en su camino tiene que soportar las miradas y silbidos de los hombres. Siempre fue así. Cuando era más joven creía que las cosas serían fáciles, con muchos pretendientes tocando a su puerta y siendo ella consciente de su propia belleza. Sentía lástima de las mujeres poco atractivas o simplemente con mala suerte, mujeres que observaban a las parejas bailar en las fiestas, que pasaban la primavera solas, en fin, mujeres que no tenían la suerte de ella. ¡Suerte! pensó amargamente. Vaya suerte. Su belleza se convirtió pronto en una aflicción, algo que además de traerle amor le traía sufrimiento. 

Un taxi sobrepara y la mujer se gira y encorva para pedir un servicio, pero no es más que otro tonto intentando verle el cuerpo de cerca. El hombre se aleja riéndose, satisfecho consigo mismo. 

Entonces la mujer comprende que tendrá que buscar una habitación de hospedaje a pie. No volverá nunca a ese departamento, que ya no es parcialmente suyo. El frío continúa implacable mientras ella camina, haciendo sonar los tacos. 

Y se le vienen a la mente las últimas horas que pasó con él. Gritos de frustración en ella, sonrisas socarronas en él. Que eres demasiado sensible, él le había dicho. Y tú demasiado imbécil, le había contestado ella. Y él casi la golpea por el atrevimiento, pero felizmente se contuvo. Fue muy raro que por una vez en la vida él no actuara bajo sus violentos impulsos, y ella se sintió aliviada. Le dio tiempo de huir. 

Cada vez se siente más identificada con la figura de una muñeca de trapo, una _bambola_ , como dicen en Italia. Los hombres la poseen, la usan y la desechan, no sin antes jugar con ella, haciéndola hablar y llorar y reír a su antojo, interpretar el papel que ellos quieren, arrastrándola de un lado a otro, tanto físicamente como en el sentido figurado. Pero esta _bambola_ , hoy en esta tarde fría de Nápoles, ha tenido suficiente. _De mi amor no se reirán más, todos ustedes._

Ha decidido largarse, esa misma noche y llevando sólo su bolso. Tal vez pueda comenzar de nuevo en otra ciudad, Milán o Turín. Por primera vez en su vida tiene la fantasía de vivir aislada o sin pronunciar palabra alguna a nadie, como la protagonista de una película de Bergman. Será su revancha contra el mundo. 

La muñeca ha tomado vida propia.


End file.
